Loonatics Unleashed: A different tale
by PuzzleMaster1998
Summary: Loonatics Unleashed Universe in a different way. A stranger appears in Acmetropolis. Who is he? And what can he do? Follow him as he recovers his memory, and discovers his true power. Genderbending and transformations. OCxHarem. Enjoy!


**Hello everyone! PuzzleMaster1998 here! I'm back with a new series.**

 **Loonatics Unleashed.**

 **That's right! Ive been thinking about this one for a while.**

 **Loonatics is not owned by me. It is owned by people much better than me.**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

 **The Mysterious Stranger**

* * *

On the city-planet of Acmetropolis, in the old part of the city, A large portal opened next to an abandoned factory, and a person fell to the ground, the portal disappearing immediately.

There was silence for several minutes, before it was broken by the sound of the person coming to. "Ugggh!" the person, a male by the sound of his voice, said as he sat up, holding a hand to his head. "My head's pounding."

He sat there for a few seconds, holding his head as the pounding subsided. Once the pounding had disappeared, he removed his hand from his head. "Finally," he said with relief. "Now, where am I?"

He looked around, and saw that he was in an alley. "How did I get in an alley?" He asked himself.

He shrugged and said, "Well Gavin, I'm sure you'll remember how eventually." With that, he got up, dusted off his clothes, and started walking out of the alley.

Upon reaching the street, he saw to his surprise that he was among several abandoned buildings that were in terrible condition. Looking around, he saw newer buildings further down the street. "Alright then," he said. "Better get out of this dump." With that, he continued walking, heading towards the new buildings in the distance.

As he walked, a stab of pain went through his head, causing him to grit his teeth and hiss in pain as he put a hand to his head. "Dammit!" He hissed in frustration. "What now!?"

Standing on the sidewalk, Gavin hissed in pain as he remembered something.

 _Flashback_

" _Gavin," said his mother with tears. "We love you so much!"_

 _His father, standing alongside his mother, nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Son, we will always love you, no matter where you are."_

 _Gavin opened his mouth, and said, "I love you, Mom and Dad!"_

" _Goodbye son," they replied._

 _Flashback end_

Once the pain dissipated, he shook his head. "What in the world was that?" He muttered to himself in confusion. "Was that a memory?" He thought for a few minutes, and nodded. "Yeah, I bet it was a memory. Sad one too."

Suddenly, the meaning of the memory hit him. "Oh no!" He cried, tears starting to form. "Mom and Dad! They're gone!" With that, he started crying. He had been very close with his parents, being their only son, so losing them hit him pretty hard. He continued to cry for several minutes, mourning their loss. He eventually stopped crying, sniffling as he wiped his eyes.

"Well Gavin, it's not time to cry just yet," He told himself, still sniffling. "Wait till you find a place to get settled in before you bawl your eyes out." With that, he shook his head and resumed his walk. Eventually he came to the new buildings, which had a lot of lights, flashy signs, and interesting names.

As he walked along the street, still upset about his parents, he soon noticed among the new buildings a bookstore selling electronic calendars, books, and magazines. He figured that he could find out about where he was there, so he walked over, and entered.

As the door swung open, a bell jingled, signaling the owner that a potential customer had entered. "Why, good morning sir!" He said as he came out from around the counter. "How may I help you?"

Gavin looked up at the man, and responded. "Oh, I'm just looking around." The man nodded, and went behind the counter.

"Well, if you need anything, just ask," he said, getting an "Okay" in response from the customer.

Gavin looked around, and noticed a stack of newspapers near him.

He picked one up, and quickly read it, wanting to find out as much as he could about where he was.

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped at what he read. He was on a city-planet called "Acmetropolis," and the year was… _2772!?_

'What the-!?' He thought in shock. 'I'm on a different planet!?' He shook his head, and set the paper back down. 'I need to go clear my head.' He turned around, and went out the door, ignoring the owner's goodbye.

He walked and walked until he came upon a park. The sign at the front said "Acmetropolis Park." "Perfect," He remarked as he went into the park. "Just what I needed."

He walked a good distance into the park, and sat down on a park bench facing a lake. Then, after making sure there was no one around, he started bawling. He cried for what seemed like hours, mourning the loss of his family.

Finally, after an hour of crying and sniffling, he took in a deep breath, and sighed, calming down. "Okay," He said calmly. "They'd want me to move on, and live my life." He sighed again. "But it isn't going to be easy."

He sighed and shook his head. "For now, I need to learn as much as I can about 'Acmetropolis.'" He grinned as he got up from the bench, and started walking. 'And I also need to find a place to stay,' He thought as he walked through the park. 'But where can I stay?'

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

Gavin sighed as he sat in the park. He had gotten himself situated in a small hotel near the park for a decent price. He helped out around the place, and he also volunteered at a local newspaper stand, earning plenty of tips to keep him above debt.

The money in this world was called credits. He found this out first when he went to pay for his room at the hotel. Luckily, he was able to work something out with the nice elderly man who owned the hotel.

He looked out at the lake, and smiled. It was so peaceful there. A great place for one to unwind and let all their stress and frustration out. He'd been coming here for about a week, and was slowly getting over having lost his family. It still was hard for him though, but he was making progress.

As he sat there, he felt his senses suddenly heighten for some unknown reason, and he suddenly heard, "HELP ME! PLEASE!"

He sat up, and looked around for the source of the cry. It sounded like it was coming to the left of him. He looked around to see if anybody else had heard the cry, but it seemed that no one else had heard it.

Sighing, Gavin got up, and started jogging in the direction of the faint cry. As he jogged, he couldn't help but wonder how no one else could hear this person's cry for help. He shrugged, and continued jogging, making his way out of the park and down the street, heading towards where he had first arrived in this city.

He eventually came to one of the abandoned buildings, where the cry for help was coming from. It looked like any abandoned building, but one floor had a light on. He could see it, near the bottom of the building.

He sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." He headed into the building, ready to help whoever was in need.

Upon entering the building, he immediately saw that the elevators were out, causing him to groan in anger.

'Oh come on!' He thought in frustration. 'I would have liked to have used the elevator!' He sighed, and shook his head. 'It's alright Gavin. They're only on the third floor. It's not on the top floor.' With that thought, he quietly made his way up the stairs, making sure to not alert the thugs of his presence.

Eventually, he made it to the third floor. He saw that the light was coming from a room down the hallway, which had its door open, allowing the light to escape into the hallway. He slowly tiptoed his way down the hallway, making sure to not trip on the discarded boxes, bottles, and papers scattered across the floor.

As he got closer, he could hear a conversation in the room up ahead.

"C-come o guys. P-p-please d-d-don't hurt me!" One nervous voice, a male by the sound of his voice, stuttered.

"No way man! You fell into our trap! Now you have to pay us to get out of it!" A rough male voice said, causing Gavin to get angry.

They were gonna make their victim pay them to get away from them!? Not on his watch!

Once he made it to the open door, he slowly peered around the side, looking into the room. He saw three burly men, each wearing ski masks, boots, and dirty clothes, pointing guns at a young man, approximately in his mid-twenties, kneeling on the floor while shaking in terror.

He noticed with a smile that the thugs had their backs to him, and the victim was too terrified to look anywhere but at his captors.

Gavin stepped into the doorway, and ran at the thugs full sprint!

"Get out of here man!" He cried as he tackled the thugs to the ground. "Just run!"

"Alright man! You don't have to tell me twice!" The terrified man said as he ran away. He didn't know who had tackled the hoodlums, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Soon he was out of the building, and heading home. 'That's the last time I answer a random "Wanted" ad!'

Meanwhile, Gavin was fighting the thugs, punching them and kicking them with all he had. But he was being overwhelmed.

Suddenly, he heard a click, and then-

' _ **PEYOW!'**_

He felt a large amount of pain in his left arm, and he fell to his knees, clutching his wound with his right hand.

"Shit! That hurts like hell!" He groaned, tightly gripping his wound.

The thugs laughed as they stood over him, one of their guns smoking from the barrel. "Hey punk!" The one who had shot him said with a laugh. "How did the laser feel!? I bet it felt _**real**_ good!"

Gavin's eyes widened at the revelation. 'Laser bullets! That explains the weird sound I heard right before I got hit,' He thought in understanding. He was quickly brought back from his thoughts when another wave of pain washed over him, causing him to cringe.

Suddenly, the pain started to dissipate, causing him to look at the wound with curiosity. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of the wound completely healing up, leaving no visible trace of it having even been there!

He shook his head, deciding to not think about it for the time being. He looked back up at the thugs, who hadn't noticed that their victim had healed. They were still laughing about him being wounded.

He decided to try to escape the thugs, and started backing up slowly. Unfortunately, one of the thugs noticed him moving away.

"Hey guys!" The thug said to the others. "He's trying to get away!"

Gavin froze upon hearing that. Oh crap! He was in trouble!

As he stared at the thugs advancing on him, he felt _something_ tell him to raise his hand at the thugs, so he listened and did so. Once he raised his hand, something _**amazing**_ happened!

The walls started to shake, and cracks started to appear. Suddenly, something green broke out of the cracks, and wrapped themselves around the thugs, causing them to drop their laser guns as they struggled to get free. He took a closer look at the green things, and saw to his surprise and shock that they were vines!

"What the-!? Vines!?" One of the thugs yelled as he struggled. "Was this guy affected by the meteorite too!?"

Gavin's eyebrow rose in confusion at that. What meteor was he talking about? 'Oh!' He realized with wide eyes. 'He must mean the meteor that hit at the beginning of the year!'

"Heh, like I'd tell people like you," He said with a smug grin, catching their attention once more.

"People like us?" Another said as he struggled, clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

His grin widened. "What I mean is people who take advantage of those weaker than themselves. I mean people who hurt others for their own benefit!" He growled as he pointed at them. "You are those people!"

"Oh really?" Another said. "And who are you exactly?"

Gavin grinned. "I'm the one who's gonna stop you." With that, the vines tightened, suffocating the thugs into unconsciousness. "Huh, how did the vines know I wanted to do that?" He wondered. He shrugged. "I'll have to figure that out later. Right now, I need to get out of here, and bring these guys to the cops." As soon as he said that, the vines that weren't wrapped around the men turned to dust, leaving the vines wrapped around the men.

He sighed, grabbed the ends of the vines, and tied them together, making one large rope. Once he finished, he started pulling them with him out of the room. Once he made it to the stairs, it was fairly easy to bring them down the stairs. The men weren't extremely heavy, and they slid down the stairs pretty smoothly, so they soon reached the bottom floor.

Once he exited the building with the wrapped-up thugs in tow, the building collapsed behind them, covering them in dust. He turned to see that there was only rubble now where the building had once stood.

"The vines breaking through the walls must have been the cause of the collapse," Gavin said, looking down at his hands. "But how can I do this?" He asked himself, completely confused as to what was happening to him. "It was so weird. I wonder how exactly I do it again? Do I just think it, or make a motion? Let's see."

He first pointed his hand at a nearby dumpster, and vines grew out of the ground, wrapping themselves around the old dumpster. He nodded. 'Alright, so if I point at something they'll appear. But what about with thought?'

He closed his eyes, stopped pointing, and thought, 'Crush the dumpster!'

' _ **CRUNCH!'**_

The sound of metal tearing and being crushed greeted his ears, causing him to open his eyes and look at the dumpster. He grinned. It was completely crushed!

'So, I can use motion and thought,' He thought. 'I wonder what else I could do with this ability? And do I have anything else besides this ability?'

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard motorcycles driving up, causing him to turn around. Once he did, he saw an interesting sight.

Five different colored motorcycles with five different colored drivers had pulled up, with the drivers having jumped off the cycles. Each driver was different, not just in color, but in size and species as well.

The first driver was a hulking creature, wearing a black jumpsuit with purple trim, belt, and a purple triangle in the center of the chest. The helmet was rather large and close to the shoulders, like the person under it had ducked their head, and for some reason he couldn't see into the helmet at all. Gavin did note that this driver had purple fur on their hands and a stubby purple tail.

The second driver was a female, he deduced by her slim figure and EE breasts, wearing a similar jumpsuit but with pink. Her helmet was smaller, and a pair of pink bunny ears with black backs stuck out with a point, along with a light green ribbon. He also couldn't see into her helmet as well. He noted as well that she had pink fur on her hands and a bright pink bunny tail.

The third driver was another female, with DD breasts, wearing a similar jumpsuit but with yellow. Her helmet was also small, and a pair of yellow bunny ears with black backs stuck out as well. He noted that she had yellow fur on her hands and a jet-black bunny tail.

The fourth driver was smaller than the rest, and was wearing a similar jumpsuit but with orange on it. Their helmet was small, but not as small as the rabbit's, with a wide front and a long bottom. He also noted that they had orange feathers on their hands and a small black bird tail.

The fifth driver, which Gavin deduced was a female based off her figure and her DD breasts, was also wearing a similar jumpsuit but with red. Her helmet was small, with a short narrow front, and allowed a red feather crest to stick out on top. She had red feathers on her hands and long red tail feathers that stuck straight up. She also had three toed boots that kind of looked like bird feet.

The sixth and final driver, which Gavin deduced was a female based solely on their womanly figure since he couldn't see her breasts, was wearing a similar jumpsuit but with green. There was also a green screen on her left arm. Her helmet was longer than the others, and had two long green canine ears with black backs sticking out. She had green fur on her hands and a bright green canine tail.

Overall, they were definitely _interesting_ , to say the least. And eye-catching.

The yellow rabbit came up to him, causing him to become tense. What was she going to do?

"Eh, what's up doc?" She said with some sort of accent, causing him to blink. He wasn't expecting _that_.

"Oh, um, not much. I just stopped these thugs from hurting a civilian," He said, confused by the question.

She nodded. "Alright, so you stopped them. How'd you do that doc?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He sighed. "I'd rather not reveal how until we're in private. Don't want anyone else to find out. At least, not until I'm ready to reveal it."

She nodded in understanding. "Alright. I get it doc. We can discuss this back at our base," She said, getting a shocked look from him. From what Gavin could tell by the other's body language, they were shocked as well.

"Ace, are you certain about this? We don't know anything about this man," said the canine girl, catching the yellow rabbit's attention. From just the way she spoke, Gavin got a feeling that she was a scientist.

"Yeah!" the red bird girl said excitedly. "Whydoyouwanttobringastrangertothebase? WhatwouldZadaviasay?" She spoke rapidly. Almost too rapidly for him to follow, but _somehow_ he was able to.

"Rev, calm down. I can barely understand you when you're excited like this," the yellow rabbit, now identified as "Ace," said to the red bird. "And to answer your question Tech," she continued, looking at the green canine. "I've invited him because I want to know how he beat those thugs, and he said he'll tell us in private. So why not on our home turf?"

"Tech" was silent for a few seconds, and then nodded. "Alright, after hearing that argument, I don't see what's wrong with bringing him back to base." Ace nodded, and then looked at the other three drivers.

"Do you guys have a problem at all with bringing him to our base?" She said, jerking a thumb at Gavin. They shook their heads, seeing that Ace had made up her mind. "Well alright then," she said, turning to look back at him. "You ready to go?"

He shook his head, and pointed to the unconscious thugs. "I will be once these hoodlums are put behind bars," he said. Ace smiled at that.

"Alrighty there doc, I'll have them taken care of for you," She said, before turning to Rev. "Rev, ready to make a delivery?"

Rev nodded, and Gavin watched in shock as Rev became a red blur that shot over to the thugs and disappeared with them before he could even turn his head. A few seconds later, she returned, causing a gust of wind to hit them for a few seconds.

He stared at Rev for a few seconds, and then slowly turned to Ace with a dropped jaw. "C-can you explain that when we get to your base?" He slowly said, getting a nod in response.

"Of course doc, but you gotta tell us some stuff in return, alright?" She said with a grin. He nodded.

"Alright," He said. "So now that the thugs are put away, are we ready to go?"

"Yes we are doc," Ace said with a thumbs up. "So, who you gonna pick to ride with back to the base?"

"Ride back with one of you?" He asked in surprise. She nodded.

"Yeah doc," Ace said. "You can't just walk to our base. It's pretty far from here. It would be best if you rode with one of us."

He sighed. "Well, alright."

He looked at each of the drivers, and started to make his choice. 'Let's see, no with the big guy, that one girl's ribbon would keep on hitting me in the face, and Rev is a bit much for me to handle right now, so that leaves three of them,' He thought as he looked at them. His eyes moved from the orange driver to Ace to Tech. He hmmed as he thought for a few more seconds before he made his decision.

"Alright," Gavin said, making the orange one jump, having been startled. "I've made my choice. I would like to ride with Tech, if that's okay with her."

Tech looked at him and responded. "That won't be a problem with me. Ace?"

Ace nodded. "If it's fine with you then it's fine with me Tech," She said, before turning to the rest of them. "Alright then team, let's head back home." Turning to him, she said, "Better go to Tech now," before she and the rest of them got back onto their bikes.

He quickly went over to Tech's motorcycle, and got on with Tech. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they and the others took off, heading to some location known to all but Gavin.

* * *

 **This is the beginning of a new version of the Loonatics Universe.**

 **If you're wondering why I picked Tech, its because she's one of my favorite Loonatics.**

 **Also, this story contains: OC X Harem, genderbending, and transformations, as well as magic.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this so far! Can't wait to write more of this story!**

 **Please review and follow.**


End file.
